Invaluable
by AmbiguousBastard94
Summary: While Wally tries to reign reality, Dick learns how to rule the chaos / Mature Content / Slash / Birdflash / Multiple Pairings /
1. Scheduled

**Author's note: **

Hello and thank you for showing your interest!

In this story you will witness adolescence in its many dark and bright sides of exploring, experiencing and developing! It's set right after season 1 (early 2012), which means that Dick is 14 and Wally is 16. But I've planned for this story to continue until they're at least 19 and 21.

**Warnings:** Bad language, violence, angst, explicit content, and slash; which means there will be sexual relationships between men. (One pairing will be Wally x Dick)

_Italic text_ is used to emphasize sarcasm/puns, express thoughts, and distinct memories and dreams from reality.  
><strong>Bold letters<strong> are used to distinct phone, text or comm-link conversations from real life conversations, and declare date/time/locations.  
>If a <strong>*<strong> appears then the marked sentence/word will pertain an explanation or definition in my final author's note at the end.

Also_— _ *drum roll* be aware of the hints I'll be dropping in each chapter, they will be revealing what is to come in the future chapters! And buckle up your seat belt; you're in for a loong rollercoaster ride!

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1 / **Surprise /

* * *

><p><strong>Aparo Expressway, Gotham<br>****February 24, 2012, 15:24 EST  
>Team Year 2<strong>

Plummeting rain was heard against the roof of a black Limousine. Thick drops made heavy clanking noises against its metal, and the noise resurrected in the hollow space of the car.

Inside, secure from the awful weather outside, it sounded like a tiny war was waging on the shell of the formal vehicle, but judging by the quiet atmosphere that resided among the car's occupants then it wasn't the case_... _Or that was until: "Get your feet off my lap, _Dick_." A young voice growled.

Dick craned his neck from his lying position on the long backseat of the car; he uncomprehendingly tried to look up into his brother's eyes, but found that they were staring accusingly at his two _offending _feet instead. He frowned; his feet were thrown off the seat to fit the younger boy beside him, and resting on the ground beside Jason's own… _they weren't even touching the little devil._

"Shut up, I'm not even touching you." He sneered and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You were too! Look at the stinkin' proof on my pants!" The young child exclaimed, and angrily drove his leg up to chest height with the help of his dirty little hands. He nearly slammed his knee into his face, in his eager to show the filthy mark that spotted the right thigh of his denim jeans. Said mark's brown color suggested that it was created by some sort of mud or clay.

Dick scoffed loudly: "Don't put the blame on me, when you've gotten your clothes dirty at school." He put a hand to his face and sighed exasperatedly.

Jason was about to protest, but Dick held up an insisting finger, quieting down the younger boy. "Alfred will know for sure that I was not the one at fault; the man knows everything." He said with another roll of his sinfully blue eyes.

"He does not!" Jason protested, but Dick was quick to retort: "He does too." And lift a challenging eyebrow, that dared his younger brother to doubt him.

Jason shut his mouth tightly, sucking his teeth, while he thoughtfully eyed the driving butler through the transparent partition.

"He will also wash your mouth with soap, if he finds out that you've been lying, so you better behave." Dick said, but this time he had to look away, when he said it, to hide his growing grin.

"H-he wouldn't do that..." Jason said flabbergasted. His eyes were wide and never left the butler, as he asked: "Would he?" With a look of horror painted on his features.

Dick snorted and laughed dryly at his younger brother's antics: "You suck so bad, Jay." He exclaimed. "First you go and accuse me, and then you want me to share from my experience?"

Jason's mouth thinned out into a fine line, he blushed a scarlet red, while turning his head to avoid Dick's gaze... silently he muttered: "Uh... _yeah?_"

However he was met by silence, as Dick only rolled his eyes and returned to the position he had first laid in, with his head on his schoolback.

Jason tried to dismiss it by acting goofily; he grinned toothily, which exposed his one missing front tooth, but Dick only glanced back at him and nodded his head in clear disapproval.

The younger boy then turned his head sideways and slumped his cheek against a tiny hand: "Grumpy..." He murmured, but it was muffled by the palm of his hand.

While Dick turned to look away, Jason's gaze turned towards the ground as if to prove what he felt.

After a few moments Jason tried to look back up at Dick to resume a conversation, but it was to no avail; Dick didn't meet his effort, he just ignored him as he shifted to lie on his side. The older teen turned his head sideways, and dug his nose into the seat, closed his eyes tiredly and inhaled deeply. It was a show of pure frustration.

Jason quickly averted his eyes into his lap, where he found his two fumbling thumbs. He tried ignoring the stinging sensation of guilt in his stomach.

On the other hand; the smell of the Limousine's familiar leather occupied Dick's nostrils and calmed down his racing heartbeat, but along with the stillness that now resided in the car, he could no longer preoccupy his mind. He felt the familiar and almost painful thud of adrenaline in his veins now, as the current anxiety he experienced did its best to race down any traces of logic in his mind.

He was nervous and it put his mood on edge.

It was unfair to Jason, and he didn't mean to make the other boy feel bad... _but_ he had every right to be nervous.

Scarecrow had broken out of Arkham Asylum last night, and this time the villain had sent a personal vendetta for the Boy Wonder, wherein Scarecrow claimed that he wanted retaliation because Robin single-handed had taken him out and delivered him to Arkham, the last time the villain broke out. _And boy,_ had Batman been extremely proud of Robin and outward praised him for the effort? _Hell yeah._

Robin had been elated, especially because Batman had come closer to acknowledge him as a partner instead of a sidekick.

He had been so close to making it_— _ until his newest batch of bad luck appeared:

Batman had banned him from patrol. Batman feared that it was too risky for Robin to be roaming the streets of Gotham, while Scarecrow was planing a personal vendetta for him. And to Robin, Batman's decision was degrading; it meant that he would have to prove himself once more, to gain Batman's true acknowledgement, and if it was _so,_ then so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, Rhode Island<br>****February 24, 2012, 20:49 EST  
><strong>**Team Year 2**

In the bright blue lights of three active computer screens a single person stood bathing in its glow, using it as guidance. A decrease of its brow was heavily lit by the blue lights, while it slowly slid the pant legs of a kevlar suit onto its trained legs. Or at least attempted to... the hero only reached his calves, before he stilled in motion.

With a faraway look he stared out into the distance, while scenarios played for his inner vision... many things could go wrong tonight.

_If he failed tonight, would Bruce then take his Robin mantle away from him? _He gulped noticeably, unconsciously shaking his head both ways because he hoped not.

The loud churning from the train that wrecked his mind, grew to an extent where he didn't even notice the familiar tapping of fingers unlocking his door from outside.

In a languid manner Robin pulled the dark fabric up onto his hips, before stopping in midair as a deer frozen in headlights at the sound of his door sliding open.

He felt a familiar swoosh occupy the air around him and rustle his black hair. It startled him.

"Wai-wha_— _what're you doing with your uniform?" Robin rather felt than heard that sentence as an accusing finger jabbed him straight in the shoulder. But right as he attempted to look up into Kid Flash's eyes with his gaping mouth and wide eyes, they were forced to follow a different path; a nagging finger pointed straight at the uniform he was _attempting_ to put on.

Attempting being the key word.

"Now tell me, where you're going because I _know _that Batman suspended you from patrol." His best friend sounded upset as he folded his strong arms across his chest: "And don't tell me crap like Scarecrow got captured because that's a lie. Otherwise you would have told me! " Wally frowned down at his best friend, pouting disapprovingly.

Dick averted his gaze onto the floor, and under his breath he cursed in his mother tongue.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "I'm..."He paused and contemplated his next words.

"I'm, err..." He circled his wrist before his bare chest to indicate that he was thinking.

Wally's eyes followed his wrist curiously, before spotting his friend's very naked torso.

Wally averted his gaze prominently.

"I'm... I'm going out on patrol by myself..?_" _Dick finally said, but as Wally didn't react to his answer, a withdrawn pause emerged, where Dick had to contemplate his words thoroughly.

Wally just stood there, glaring down at the ground.

Finally Dick sighed heavily and hung his shoulders low: "I am sneaking out." He admitted. He stared down into the ground with a stiff posture and began rubbing his left arm; it was an unconscious action he often displayed, when he was triggered by discomfort, and it didn't go unnoticed by the speedster, who beamed by an instant.

As if just awoken from a deep slumber, Wally's eyes lit up with a fiery mischief: "You little rebel!" He burst out with a sneaky grin and bumped the acrobats shoulder with his fist.

Dick looked at him in stunned surprise, before his face split into a huge grin equally as stupid as Wally's own.

"So, when and where are we going?" Wally asked, fist-pumping the air in an elated matter: "I'm dying for some real action!"

Instantly Dick's grin faltered… and turned into another decrease of his brow: "_We_ aren't going," he said, putting a strong emphasis on the _'we'._

Now it was Wally's turn to frown; the strong glow from Robin's computers put a horrific shady effect on the angles of his face.

"What do you mean _we_ aren't going? Of course _we_ are! Dude!"

Robin sighed heavily: "Please, Walls— I have to do this myself… " He bit his bottom lip. "Because if I don't..." He averted his gaze onto the wall: "Then Bruce will never respect me as his partner, rather than sidekick." He grit out the last part bitterly and glared down at his feet, noticing how he was still missing his boots. He stood with naked feet on the ground._  
><em>

Wally clenched and unclenched his fists, he was buzzing mildly with pent up emotions; pent up energy. He then threw up his hands in defeat: "Fine!" He sighed heavily, before grabbing Robin's shoulders sternly: "But I'm going to stay in contact with you!" He said, narrowing his eyes. Robin quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at him, and eyed his hand on his shoulder..."You _really_ mean it?" He probed.

Wally nodded: "Yeah, I get you_— _but I'm not letting you out there all by yourself." He said. Robin snorted dryly: "Thanks, _Flash_." He said, but failed to hide his smile.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>China Town, Gotham<br>****February 24, 2012, 23:12 EST  
><strong>**Team Year 2****

His masked eyes skillfully took in the landscape, noticing the many crooks in the high rooftops that could fool you into believing someone was lurking in the darkness. His eyes rested on a pair of dragon gargoyles on the rooftop opposite of his. Water was sprouting from their mouths and drowning out any protest they might have had. Streams of water clashed together with the water already residing on the asphalt below and created a minor river that ran along the wet street. _**"Kid Flash to Robin, Kid Flash to Robin!"** _His comm. link screeched and he shifted his legs, remembering how slippery the gargoyle he himself sat on was.  
>Dick was quick to thrust a pair of fingers into the annoying piece of metal as his eyes slid over the obnoxious colors of China Town. <strong><em>"Hello, KF."<em>** He replied, barely hiding a groan between grit teeth.

_**"How's it going?"** _He heard Wally question him joyfully with a crunch to his tone, obviously he was snacking again.

Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask: **_"I've only encountered minor criminals so far," _**he admitted. **_"I encountered a pair of purse thieves and a gang consisting of roughly 11-13 teenagers."_**

The cold from the stone oozed through his uniform, so his legs were in a crouch tugged up to his chest, so he could keep his warmth. His breath occupied the air in small puffs that came out as signal smoke; he was panting, finally able to catch a break from Gotham's busy streets. He had to admit being out in the field by himself was harder than he would like to admit without Batman.

**_"A gang!?"_** He heard Kid Flash choke on, what he assumed, must be a mixture of his own saliva and dried potatoes. _**"DUDE!"** _The ginger screeched:**_ "Those are dangerous, why didn't you hit me up?"_ **He could imagine Wally throw himself back into his seat and fold his arms childishly with a pout on his lips, by the way the chair his best friend sat on screeched.

Dick groaned, this time outwardly. **_"I can handle a little gang by myself."_ **He said stubbornly, crossing his arms over himself and scowling deeply.

He denied to let his breath be heard on the other line and kept it under control, even though his lungs threatened to burst from their longing for the cold of night air.

_Tsk, it was stupid really. _He grit his teeth visibly._ T__eenager's that formed gangs wasted all of their opportunities on bad decisions_— t_hey had opportunities, everyone did...  
><em>_Which was why he sometimes understood, just why Jason perceived people like those as nothing but mere trash... trash that had to just be crippled and thrown out._

Kid Flash wasn't stupid, he knew it was an art to avoid bullets without his provided super speed, and to fight at the same time truly required an excessive amount of focus, but he kept silent and acknowledged Dick's need to be superior. Wally snorted soundly: **"_Right— whatever, Boy Wonder, y'still haven't seen any traces of Scarecrow?"_** He asked, rummaging with something new that rustled loudly, probably a bag of chips. Dick bit his bottom lip, chewing on it silently before replying: **_"No,"_** he sighed heavily: **"_I'm starting to feel like an idiot because no matter where I go, there's no traces of him."_**

A pair of Chinese tourists spotted him and began taking pictures of him, lighting up the rooftop he was currently situated on with the flashes of their cameras. He smirked, baring a slight hint of his white teeth. He reveled in their obvious amazement and didn't mind their coos, until one of them mentioned Batman.

He felt his stomach clench. His prior scowl shone through. Deepened. Yet the tourists kept taking pictures.

He heard Kid Flash grunt with amusement:**_ "Better to feel like an idiot than to look like one." _**

Dick smiled mildly, thankful for the intrusion. Mischievously he gave his consent: **_"True, I do look surprisingly whelming."_**

Wally laughed audible: **"Enough with the word plays, dude! But might I add... that you look over-whelming"**, Dick could almost see the waggle of Wally's eyebrows as the ginger held back a snicker, but he didn't reply, he only let his cheek tint with the slightest of pink because in the distance, he heard the familiar sound of police sirens.

**_"Hey, I'm hearing sirens. I'll call you back later, k?" _**He said, raising his head and narrowing his eyes like a cat spotting its newest prey.

_**"Sure thing."** _Kid Flash said nonchalantly.

_** "Oh- wait."** _He took a deep breath._** "Your breath sounds ragged, and you have been on the run for 2 hours."** _He sighed heavily. **"Couldn't you take a rest, before you go anywhere?" **He said.

Dick snorted in return: **"Right..." **He put to fingers to the little piece of metal in his ear and heard Wally breathe like he wanted to say something more, but he turned of his comm. link, before he had the chance to. His masked eyes searched the neon lit area, until he found a building that was ignited by not only its own obnoxious colors, but also the red and blue, changing colors of police sirens.

**_— _**_So, he had to go east._

* * *

><p><strong>The Bowery, Gotham<br>****February 24, 2012, 23:57 EST  
><strong>**Team Year 2**

Sweat dripped of his forehead and mixed with the cool rain that beat against Gotham's many rooftops. He ran a gloved hand across his brow and smeared the salty content of his sweat with the clear water from the sky. He couldn't decide whether the rain was comfortable or another hindrance. _Yes,_ it provided him with a soothing temperature to cool off on, but the rooftops were slippery now; if he was unlucky to encounter a sudden and skilled enemy, then their fighting arena would be lethal, at least to him: As an acrobat he relied on his balance, which could easily be swept away from under him on the wet tiles.

He could hear new sirens in a nearby neighborhood now and pulled out his grappling gun. He fired it at another rooftop, then another one and then a final. He swung onto it, carefully landing on the wet tiles of it. In awareness he glanced around the rooftop suspiciously… he felt watched. It was probably nothing, he just felt slightly naked on the battlefield without his mentor or teammates to have his back.

He went for the ledge of the roof and laid his hands on its brick fence. He observed a line of police cars following a car into his current neighborhood. He sighed and massaged his brow.

He _didn't_ have time for _this._ He needed to find Scarecrow and deal with the bastard right away. He needed to prove a point to Batman, and he couldn't**_—_** he wouldn't turn back down now.

As the noise of the sirens grew faint and the blue and red lights no longer painted the drowning street, his ears finally picked up on his ragged breath… like Wally had mentioned. He didn't know whether to be worried because he hadn't noticed how bad it had gotten, or annoyed because he was showing obvious signs of weakness. He clenched his fists; he had overdone it when he had searched Crime Alley, but he was so eager to find scarecrow that he forget all about _logic. _He clenched his eyes tightly together and focused on slowing down his breath; he would do wisely to take a break, like Wally recommended._  
><em>

While he wasn't aware, four sets of hands grabbed the metal bars of a fire escape and began climbing onto the rooftop, slowly making their way towards The Boy Wonder in the darkness.

Robin listened to his breathing until it was concealed by the downpour.

He had the uneasy feeling of being watched again, but willed it away.

_There was no need to act paranoid just because Batman was missing… even if he is being watched, he knew his new found enemy would reveal themselves soon._

He wasn't worried, he could handle a **single** villain, he had taken out Scarecrow by himself after all.

But what he hadn't expected was for his pursuer to not be alone this time... and to bring along a little buddy of his.

"HA.. HA.. HA.. HA.."

"HA— HA— HA"

Robin felt chills shoot down his spine and the tiny hairs of his arms rise to attention… _The Joker... _He thought and went frigid with fear for the moment. He let out a shaky breath, repressing the urge to flee, before forcing his body to turn around sharply and witness the one silhouette, he wished the least to see in this universe.

The last time he saw the looner, he nearly broke both of his arms with a muddy brick.

"Why… So… Serious, _dear_ Robin?" The man cackled, nearing him menacingly slow. It was hard to make out his entire appearance in the darkness, but judging by the bone chilling, reality wrenching screech of the Joker's maniac laughter that resurrected in the tall surroundings of Gotham's many skyscrapers, he was nearby. And it was possible the most terrifying thing Robin had ever experienced as a hero.

A lightning bolt came crashing into the antenna of the building, and the sky was momentarily lit up in an unnatural white glow.

It revealed a dark silhouette followed by another colorful one.

The Joker was wearing his normal purple suit, while Scarecrow was dressed for a funeral.

Possible _his_ funeral, if he wasn't careful.

A sinking feeling of dread pitted in Dick's stomach; he knew always to trust his gut and his gut screamed at him to turn back and run away.

But he _couldn't,_ his pride wouldn't let him.

Another thunderbolt crashed into the antenna and he could make out the fine lines of his opponents now.

With the help of a dim streetlight, he could trace out the shiny knife that resided in the Joker's darkly gloved hand.

He reached for his utility belt, yet the Joker was even quicker to lash out at him. He felt like an amateur, when he didn't realize, he was cornered before now. He could only move sideways, but not far enough to get out of harms way— He felt a stinging sensation in his side that tore open a cut in his suit, but managed to avoid the blade the second time it was pointed at him, only to be pulled forcefully into menacing arms that held him around the throat frustratingly tight, he grasped the arms and twisted them until Scarecrow shouted in pain and let go, he leaped away from Scarecrow only for The Joker to kick him in the back. He hit the brick fence, forcefully. The man pressed his foot into the small of his back and cut up his belt. With the way it slid off easily, he realized the blade the Joker held must be a diamond cut.

_No- no- no-, not my utility belt! _He thought in a frenzy and swirled around to grasp it, but was attacked by Scarecrow. He kneed him right in the weak spot, and did a back flip; he hauled himself up onto the roof's brick fence. He jumped over Scarecrow's head, when the villain lashed out after him again, and placed a solid kick in his face. It sent the man stumbling headfirst into the bricks with a sickening crunch.

He heard the Joker chuckle lowly until it was a mere rumble in his throat and whipped his head around to look at the villain.

"Too late." The man sing-songed. The pale lunatic stood on the midst of the rood with the one accessory Robin could not do without, held up proudly like a trophy.

It was lit on fire, burning brightly and glowing in an unhealthy orange.

His utility belt was stuffed with heaven knows which toxic wonders. "Shit." He cursed loudly.

Before he realized it the burning belt was swung at him, and while he avoided it, he was tackled from the side by the diamond blade.

He grabbed his aching rips that had been cut again, not caring how his hand was colored with a fading red that was being thinned out by the rain. This time, when the blade was swung, he managed to avoid it with a skillful twist of his body, and this time he spun around and kicked the blade out of the Joker's hands, before he resigned to a tired crouch with a hand on his rips meters away.

"Ouch, you hurt my hand." The impersonation of a clown said in feigned shock, watching his hand intently and wiggling his fingers slowly for dramatic measure.

Robin reached for his hips, making ready to grasp a batarang, when his body was reminded that he didn't have his utility belt in his possession. He felt his heart beat in an unrecognizable painful manner. It clenched convulsively in his chest and made him fear the possibility of a heart attack. _He had never fought without his belt, when he was on patrol, and certainly not when he was in a lethal situation like this_.

The psychopath before him manically cackled: "It's nice to see you on your own, tinsy_… winzy…_ baby bird." He tweezed his dull green hair between his dirty gloved hands and licked his scared lips like a reptile.  
>"I knew the Bat would let you out of sight some day, lucky for us, he chose just the right moment to do so..." The Joker reached into his inner pocket, while moving closer to the sidekick. "You're nothing without him, just a child... you even lost your toys." He grinned sickeningly, and in a swift movement he attempted to slice into Robin's face with a knuckle duster. It missed, as The Boy Wonder back-flipped out of harms way and kicked the Joker square in the jaw. The man's neck cracked. "How inconveniently..." He muttered and turned his head back down with a sullen pout, before lashing out a whip, slapping it around Robin's wrist and wringing him close to him. He made an aim for the young teen again, and this time the boy barely managed to avoid the knuckle duster, by bending his back vertically and going into a bridge.<p>

"I don't think so!" He retorted, planting a knee square in the Joker's gut when the opportunity presented itself.

The man wheezed, and dropped the teen, but regained his composure as Robin laid flat on the ground, captured by the whip, trying to roll out of his aim.

"Oh…" The villain said. "But you are… he only _appears_ stronger with you by his side." He clarified. "Because a child gives him a reason to look sane. Fatherly. Without you he is a monster; what you call a weakling of society. Someone who suffered and then turned angry— a villain right?" The Joker cackled, resetting his greasy hair like it mattered. Then he reached for his back pocket and grabbed a gun.  
>He pointed it at Scarecrow, who was getting back on his feet after getting knocked out. He shot him in both shins. "Get down, puppy. I'm handling this bird!" He exclaimed crazily, laughing hysterically.<p>

Scarecrow screamed, a gurgling sound of pain came to his mouth, but it made no coherent sound, indicating the levels of his pain.

The Boy Wonder watched in horror as the gun was pointed at him. He heard it go off and felt a pressure against his shoulder, but luckily it bounced off his cape and only left a bruise. But then he felt it press into his thigh, and bit his tongue. He clenched his eyes in anticipation of pain, but had to open them again, when the gun didn't go off. The trigger was stuck and The Joker was furiously trying to make it go of.

"Come on,_ come on._" The man stressed,

Robin used this opportunity to make a 180 degree kick with his other leg, to flip the gun out of the villains hand and onto the slippery ground. Finally it went off. It shot right past the Joker's face, startling the villain and making him stumble. Robin got onto his feet. He snorted, wriggling out of the whip: "I don't think you're handling nobody." With a rush of adrenaline he went into combat mode, and made a skilled combination of kicks and punches that sent The Joker to his knees, bleeding. He flipped him his mischievous grin: "Whaddup, you're a sore loser?" He asked, jumping around on light feet as a boxer before his newest match. _Man, this felt great… he had just taken down two major villains..! Sort of... Scarecrow had taken down himself. Anyways, this would prove to Batman how much he could handle!_

He felt like he could do anything.

That even accounted for getting knocked down from behind… He felt a shrill pain to the head when solid metal collided with his skull.

_And he felt idiotic for losing sight of Scarecrow— he was just so whelmed that he forgot the man wasn't actually knocked out, he was just… handicapped. Handicapped to a serious degree._

He grasped his head and shook it to will away the pain, but wished he hadn't. Accidentally he touched the comm. link in his ear and communicated the one member waiting on the other line.

**"_Robin?"_** He heard a shrill voice yell in his ear as it recognized his furious breath. It was Wally— and he was obviously worried.

Robin was gasping for air. He was lying on the ground, now with a metal bar pressed into his midsection; the same bar that was used to knock him down. It was slowly padding his cuts, making them bleed more, before the pats turned into furious hits. He grunted loudly in pain several times, and from his position on the ground, he watched the Joker smirk mischievously and slowly get up onto his feet. He glanced to his side and caught sight of Scarecrow, who stood beside him on wobbly legs, holding the metal bar that kept hitting him messily. The rooftop was littered in blood from where he had scrambled to where he stood besides him. Robin twisted his mouth, tasting the bitter taste of his own blood, as he recognized the gurgling sound and grunts in the air to be his. He weakly reached for his utility belt, and flipped onto his stomach, only to remember that it was gone. He put two fingers to his ear, but barely managed to touch his com.-link: _**"Y-Yeah... ugh... ow... i-it's nothing, KF, d-don't worry." **_But the way his best friend kept silent, he figured that he hadn't been very convincing, _obviously._ He rolled around in an attempt to get out of harms way once more, but was met by a particularly hard thrust of the metal bar to his face.

"Ughh!" He gurgled, tasting blood. He didn't think he was bleeding internally, but he was figuring his mouth was bleeding pretty badly.

A pair of large hands grasped his uniform and he was startled to see the Joker sneer down at him, when he was lifted up into the open air. "Shush, birdie." The man whispered and traced Robin's bloody lips slowly with the tip of his finger... before he knocked his head against The Boy Wonder's forehead. And if Dick's head wasn't hurting before, then it surely was spinning now.

He was dropped onto the ground and received several kicks to his ribs, before he grabbed the offending foot and threw the Joker of his balance, but then he was grabbed by the front and slammed mercilessly into the ground. He gurgled on his own blood again and when his vision became straight, he was face to face with The Scarecrow. His masked eyes might have betrayed him, but he saw what resembled a needle in his hand. "It's time for you to taste your own medicine." The man snarled. He was sweating so heavily that it dripped down onto Robin's own brow.

Robin tried to fight as the needle was injected into his bicep, but he didn't stand a chance. He was turned around by clawing hands, a lot stronger than his, and felt the poisonous liquid infect his blood and make it boil. He saw the Joker looming over him, when he was raised up into a sitting position. The psychopath raised his knee to hit him in the face with it. It went back and forth several times and drew a bloody nose from his young face. "I'll taint your pretty little face for what you did to me." The man grit angrily. He didn't care any longer as he was bleeding furiously from his mouth and nose. The world muted as he watched Scarecrow give in to the pain in his shins and bow down to his knees. Shame was evident in his bloody posture; he must feel like a failure after falling for another one of Joker's promises.

Robin wheezed lightly: "Why are you allowing him to do this?" He asked, ignoring the urge to throw up at the taste of metal.

It upset the Joker when he averted his attention from him to his _partner_ in crime. He felt it when the Joker retreated his knife and was now trying to jab it at his face. He avoided it by mere inches, but received a cut to his cheek once. He managed to swap the knife away and finally got the possibility to stand. He scrambled to his feet, but was quick to be back on the ground though, when Scarecrow grabbed his legs and pulled him back onto it. "I'm doing this because you deserve to know _real_ pain." The villain was hoarse now, possibly about to pass out.

Scarecrow would die from the blood loss, if he wasn't treated soon.

"Whaddya say to a nice lil' smile like mine, birdy?" The Joker cackled and got over him. He placed a foot on each side of Robin's body and trapped him beneath his crouching legs.

Robin grunted in an attempt to snort: "Shuddup, your smile looks more like a cat's anus than anything else." He commented and twisted around in his captures grasp, trying to crawl away from the upcoming pain. The Joker laughed crazily: "HaAHAhA, this is great! The Bat taught you humor!" He kicked Scarecrow in the ankle, when he attempted to interfere once more, willing him away like a stray dog.

Robin watched incredulously and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Get away from me, you sick—" He didn't even get to finish his sentence, before a menacing hand swung out and sliced him across the chest; this time drawing a lot of blood from his pale skin and slicing the "R" into two. Dick felt his heart thud painfully— this was so symbolic it felt sarcastic. He had chosen to disobey the Robin mantle and now he was getting sliced into pieces for it. He watched in horror as the Joker's pupils dilated at the sight of his blood. "What a pretty red... I might dye my lips in it." He said, licking his lips like a reptile again.

In the glow from the moon and the dull streetlights of Gotham he fought against the knife with his bare hands for what felt like eternity. Blows and kicks were exchanged fiercely between them as the rain kept pouring and the Joker kept the hits coming. Soon one of them would lose, when they lost their concentration.

Robin was fighting to stay conscious, his body was going numb. He couldn't feel the tips of his fingers, only his burning cheeks.

And then a rusty blade was forced against his throat. And he closed his eyes tightly and tried to prepare for the upcoming pain. _Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>( AN ): **Thank you for reading!

For your information: February 24th, 2012 was a Friday, which means our favorite superheroes are just entering their weekend!

Now I published this for you, so I'd appreciate if you posted a review for me! Thank you very much!

P.s... AM I GRASPING THE CONCEPT OF "EST "CORRECTLY?

* * *

><p><strong>July 7th, 2014<strong>


	2. Last Minute

Hello, lovelies. What a weird time to update a story, you might think?

Well it bloody fucking is.

Cheers, mate.

I don't know what came over me. But I found this old piece and thought, wouldn't it be fun?  
>Blimey it was. Hope ya' enjoy it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Wide Stretch, Rhode Island<br>****February 25, 2012, 00:14 ****EST  
><strong>**Team Year 2**

_I gotta make it_

_I gotta make it_

_I gotta make it_

The thunking of his heels against asphalt, dirt, gravel, grass-

and eventually the splashing of his feet against water, as he swishes past the daily lives of many.

_Thunk Thunk Thunk Thunk_

It's painful, he's running with too much force.

He's too worried to slow down. He fears that if he slows down, he might be too late.

Wally is rarely ever late, he usually makes it just in time.

But this time especially he can't risk it. He can't be there just in time.

He has to be there on time.

Why did he go along with this plan? He knew it had been stupid, heck, they both knew. But somehow Dick just knew how to wiggle him around his little finger.

Wally should have said no, he should have insisted on going with him. He should not have let him out there alone- Gotham is dangerous, even more so without Batman.

Of all the times things had to go south for Robin, it did so when Batman couldn't get him out of the mess again. It did so, when Robin decided not to abide to the Bat himself.

The burning sensation of his knees spread to his stomach. It churned, making him wanna lurch forward and gag. He feels like vomiting- out of nervosity, out of fear and anxiety.

While their plan was to do this now- to retaliate on Scarecrow's threat, while Batman was away with Green Lantern to another planet entirely, it could not have backfired any more than it did.

And he shamefully felt like he was to blame for a big part of it.

His beating heart beats alongside his thunking feet, making the intense drumming of his body unbearable. The outside world is nothing but a searing white noise, as his labeled breath share the same air as everyone else, but his body doesn't register in their minds, while he is flying by.

Eventually his feet reach a patch of building, and then the next- and the next.

Brick by brick, window by window- it all flies by as he is swooshing through the air, desperately trying to make it to his friend, desperately trying to make it to Dick. _On time._

* * *

><p><strong>The Bowery, Gotham<br>February 25, 2012, 00:23 ****EST  
>Team Year 2<strong>

Dick wheezes, the knife drives into his skin, threatening to break it, as the Joker laughs hysterically. "What a shame I can't film this, little birdie." He says. "The Big Ole' Bat deserves to see it, dont'cha think?" He asks, grinning an octave above his usual laughter. He's nearly losing it, drooling over the bird's slowly drawn blood. "Ah, I'll make sure to tell him how it went down," he says, slowly crouching nearer the boy and whispering. "I'll let him know how you screamed, as I sliced you into tiny pieces, starting with your ea- eeeughh!." **Crash.**

Hit by a human cannonball, the clown is thrown across the roof, crashing headfirst into an rusty old chimney. Coughing wildly at the impact. "Oughh," he moans, rubbing his head.

Red gloves shovels Robin's beaten body close to their owner's chest and carries him up into a warm embrace. Wally hugs the bird close to his chest, as he glances up at The Joker, vehemence clear on his freckled face.

He tightens his hold on Robin, while refraining from speeding towards the criminal and slamming him head-first into the tiled roof floor. He'd save that for later.

"Aw, look scaredy. It's that Speedy-brat or whoever he is." The Joker says with a pout.

"I think he has a thing for birds, for he is picking one up right now." The Joker laughs.

The Scarecrow merely grunts, as the Joker kicks his side to see if he's still breathing.

"Looks like I'll have to take them both out," The Joker says with a sick smile.

Wally is buzzing with hatred, his entire being running purely on adrenaline. His veins thud and protrude angrily, as he wishes nothing more than to harm these men- these freaks. **These criminals.** Red Faced and short of breath, he feels his throat swell with the many words he wants to scream at them. With the many punches he wants to vent. **But he can't. **

He has to refrain himself, to stay in control of his actions, and Robin reminds him, as his weak body convulses painfully in his grasp. The boy is barely conscious, while his body spasms from the many blows his nerve-system has received, and Wally has to keep a tight hold of him, to ensure he doesn't stray from his grasp. It's apparent Dick needs immediate medical attention.

And Wally is goona give it to him.

So he zips away, like a coward- a dog with its wagging tail between its legs, a chicken clucking fearfully, or a wheezing kitty. It pains him. It pains his pride. But what pains him more is the state Robin is in. He can't help the sinking feeling of guilt, which grows with each glance he takes on the younger. Dick is badly bruised. Dick is _unrecognizable_, even. So, no matter how little he wished to go in the opposite direction of the clown and the scarecrow, he had to flee with Robin, _for his sake._

For their shared safety.

He knows very well, that he is no match for the Joker. And neither is Robin.

Not as he is now, at least.

The Boy Wonder's arms are clinging to his chest in an attempt to hold onto something- to not be dropped, but the attempt is futile as the grasp is weak, and Wally's hold on the boy is far too strong for Dick to be pried from him. Wally is clutching the boy to his chest, as they speed across the country to reach The Mountain.

And while Wally is a strict atheist, he finds himself mouthing to God, praying that Dick will be okay.

Praying that he made it on time, this time.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mountain, Rhode Island<br>February 25, 2012, 00:34 ****EST  
>Team Year 2<strong>

Dick is pale- far too pale for Wally's liking.

He needs help to patch him up, and luckily Kaldur is ready to chime in. He doesn't ask many questions, in fact he barely says anything at all, as he helps Wally handle the unconscious teenager. Dick doesn't weigh much, so he is easy for them to justle around while they stitch and bandage him, yet the task isn't easy, for Robin's system has been put under a lot of stress, and thus he trashes and yells frantically in his unconscious state of mind.

Wally has seen it before, when Dick has nightmares about his parents, but he has never seen it quite like this. It's almost like Dick is reliving the fight he just had, before his inner-vision.

And then there's the babbling. Dick babbles weirdly, almost as if he's chanting.

A religious chant perhaps? In what sounds like his mother tongue?

Whatever it is, it makes Wally uncomfortable. Dick is turning the white out of his eyes and heaving for breath from time to time, but they figure out that if they turn him onto his side, and Wally rubs his back, then he is able to breathe just fine, after a couple of minutes.

It's frightening, dealing with Dick in this state, and to be honest, Wally feels like crying.

He doesn't quite know what he is doing, he just tries his best to remember all the medical training he has received, and to follow Kaldur's instructions.

But the burning sensation behind his eyes is still there, as he prays Dick will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>February 25, 2012, 02:01 AM<strong>**  
>Team Year 2 (EST)<strong>

The hours of the night pass by slowly as Wally is by Dick's bed, keeping the younger noirette positioned on his side, and occasionally rubbing his back to relieve some of the tension his worn body puts on his lungs. From time to time Dick will cough up blood, but Kaldur assured Wally that it was not internal, but rather from a split in Robin's mouth.

Dick is still wearing parts of his tattered uniform, and most importantly his mask.

Wally can't strip him of his clothes as long as they're at the mountain's sick-bay, not while he may risk some of the other's walking in. Right now it is only him and Kaldur present, but still, Dick would never forgive him, if the other's found out his true identity.

And even if it is only his body and not his face revealed, Dick has certain scars he is not comfortable sharing with his peers. Scars that will never fade.

Dick truly has sacrificed his body for the sake of being a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>February 25, 2012, 04:38 AM<br>Team Year 2 (EST)**

Dick clings to Wally's arm in his sleep, blabbering in Romanian about and Elephant, he keeps calling "Zitka, Zitka!" His brows are knit as he draws Wally's arm closer to himself, hugging it tightly. Wally bites his bottom lip, refraining from yelping as Dick's nails bore into his suit.

Sure it hurts, but he'd rather see proof of The Boy Wonder being alive, over him sleeping so still he appears dead.

Wally can barely stay awake by now. He is at the brink of falling asleep half the time. He hasn't slept in 32 hours, which is quite unlike him. He had a huge mission at Thursday, which meant he didn't sleep before going to school friday, which led to him being up late friday to support Dick, and thus now… being awake saturday night, fighting for Dick to be alright at their sickbay.

Kaldur checks in on him now and then, and applies him with a chair.

Wally is thankful and nods his gratitude, though his weary face looks far from pleased with anything to be honest, Kaldur knows Wally's consent is not meant for him.

The atlantean checks up on Dick once more, checking his pulse, feeling up his arms and legs, even going as far as to check his eyes with a tiny flashlight.

Kaldur nods worriedly but doesn't say a thing. He hands Wally a bottle of pills and says:

"Please, he must be fed soon, I believe his slight trembling is caused by low-blood sugar. Also, these are for the pain he will be in. He took quite the beating, how he didn't catch a fracture, concussion, or punctuate a lung is quite the miracle."

Kaldur looks worn out, and Wally knows he has a lot of responsibilities between their land and Atlantis, but sometimes he simply forgets just how grand that responsibility is. Yet, at times like these, were Kaldur is battling crisis at home and trying to help out a teammate, while trying to push in a few hours of sleep, Wally truly realizes what remarkable creatures his friends are.

"Thanks," he croaks tiredly. "You should sleep now. You have a long travel before you tomorrow."

Kaldur nods. "Call me, if he needs anything." He says, glancing worriedly at Robin.

Wally nods once more. "Yeah, I will." He says, staring at Dick helplessly.

* * *

><p><strong>February 25, 2012, 06:21 AM<strong>**  
>Team Year 2 (EST)<strong>

The stench of cup-noodles fill the air, as the unpleasant taste of metal, cheap ramen and something foreign makes itself apparent on his tongue.

He swirls it around in the cavern of his dry mouth. The appendage feels like sand against the insides of his cheeks. He feels the tearing of flesh and cringe at the dull ache of pain, while his tongue explore the swollen wound. Ouch, when did that happen..?

Dick groans and cracks open his eyes, only to hold up a hand before his eyes, as a searing whiteness blinds his view. _Fuck, _where is he? And why did the lightning have to be so bright?

He feels like he is lying on rocks. Quite possible drenched in sweat.

On further notice, judging from the metallic stench, which now hits his nose, and overwhelm his senses alongside the cup-a-noddles, he might possible be smeared in blood as well.

He cringes and rolls onto his back. _Great, just great._

**Fucking great.** Where was he by the way?

"Augh," He moans pitifully. His body aches with the intensity of a lion's roar.

"Ngh," He grunts in frustration, as he tries to sit up. He feels a hand on his shoulder however, when he's about halfway up, guiding him along, and ensuring he doesn't fall back down.  
>He glances back at the hand and then follows the tan arm that belongs to it. Not until his eyes merge with green, worried irises, does his alert mind ease up.<p>

"Hey," mutters his best friend.

Dick guiltily casts his eyes onto the wall before them, silently he rearranges himself on the sickbay mat, though he never seems to grow comfortable on it.

"Hey," He mutters.

Wally sits down onto the mat besides him. "C'mon… don't look like that." He says.

The Boy Wonder crosses his arms, bites his lip and glances sideways. "... 's easy for you to say." He mumbles. Then he uncrosses his arms weakly and draws his knees up to his chest, where he hugs them closely.

Wally sighs. "You're right." He mumbles. He pushes a sweaty cluster of soiled hair aside on Dick's forehead, as he keeps looking him over. "You've been out for 6 hours straight." He mutters.

Dick's eyes widen, as he glance straight back at Wally to assert-

"It's fine… no concussion." The redhead reassures him.

Dick gulps and nods, then he stares down into his lap once more.

"I wish I had been stronger." He says.

Wally nods, as he runs a palm through his own sweaty hair. His hands are still shaking, it's barely noticeable, but he's sure Dick has seen it anyways. You can't hide anything from a bat.

"You always want to be stronger, no matter how good you get." He claims.

Dick grinds his teeth. "So? It's not like I have super powers." He hisses. "I have to work for it."

Wally is taken aback by the fury in his best friend's reply. But he understands. He gets it. He used to be like Dick, _after all._ But it doesn't mean it doesn't sting, and it doesn't save Wally from pitying Dick each time he hears it. He bites his bottom lip. "I know," he mutters.

"But I still think you're one of the best heroes out there." He retorts.

Dick's eyes widen slightly, as he clasps the fabric of his torn suit. He feel his cheeks flare with flattery, and thus he hides his face in both his hands to try and cover it.

"You're my best friend… you have to say that." He mutters from in between dirty palms.

Wally shrugs with a smile tugging at his lips. "I also tell you when you're acting like an idiot. I don't have to do that." He puts a hands on Dick's shoulder to will him back into looking at him.

Dick snorts but can't refrain from smiling, he shyly glances onto Wally from the corner of his eye:  
>"Right, it's in your nature to insult others when the chance presents itself."<p>

Wally grins: "But you're just a kid, I'm not mean to kids." He says and grabs Dick around the shoulders. He tugs him close and serves him a nookie. He's careful not to put pressure on Dick's injuries though. He doesn't want to cause the younger any more pain.

"Oouch." The younger complains, and grips Wally's forearms, which are tightly locked around his neck. He bites an arm lightly, as he struggles to get loose. "L'me-mff, gouu." He grunts.

The ginger shouts and curses in surprise, and finally the bird manages to get out of Wally's strong grasp. And to say his hair was sticking up into every which direction was an understatement.

The older of the two laughs at him: "Hah!" He points a persistent finger at the ebony haired teen: "A bird nest for the birdie!" He slaps his knee and grabs his stomach as he doubles over in laughter... Only Kid Stupid's humor could be that lame.

"Oh, _shut up._" Dick says a little miffed, as he runs his hands through his hair in an attempt to try and tame it. His voice sounds croaky and has to be forced a little to come out.

He guesses he shouldn't have screamed that loudly at The Joker. Now he will have to make up a lie about it on monday at school. _Perhaps_ he can say he's dealing with the flu and take a day off.

Wally shakes his head, as he catches his breath. "Well, aren't you the broody, little child today." He sticks his tongue out at Dick, while leaning back onto his arms on the infirmary mat. He begins kicking his legs, which hang loosely from the infirmary mat, absentmindedly back and forth over the edge of the mattress.

The younger raises an eyebrow at his friend, and doesn't think any more needs to be said.

Wally doesn't get it and keeps rocking his legs in strange arrhythmical motions, while Dick snorts in amusement and notes the ginger should be tested for ADHD sometime in the nearest future.

"Dude, really? You're calling _me_ a child?" The noirette says, shaking his head to himself and smiling slightly at Wally's antics. The older boy crosses his arms and huffs at the insult.

"Whatever," The redhead mutters.

He then glances towards Dick to asses his bandages. Most are intact, but some are already bled through. They should redo them, but he knows that Dick can be quite stubborn when it comes to this. So can Wally, but he likes to think that he has matured, if only the tiniest bit, now that he's 16.

He just keeps forgetting that Dick has equally turned 14, and is no longer a 13 year old brat.

Dick is also maturing, however strange it seems.

Though right now Wally finds it hard to look at Dick as anything more than a child. With his beaten face, plastered and stitched together, his body bruised and bandaged, and finally his tiny frame exposed in between the torn holes of his uniform. He looks like one of Gotham's miserable street-kids and not the hero Wally know he is capable of being.

And then there's that constant rubbing. Dick is discreetly rubbing his left arm, while glancing avoidably into the wall. It's a clear reflection of his discomfort.

The noirette always rubs his left arm when he's uncomfortable. Always.

Wally has latched onto that much, at least.

Yeah, right now Dick looks fragile, and Wally doesn't know how to handle it. What is he supposed to do? Dick has picked him up so many times, when he has fallen himself, but Dick has rarely needed any help. Dick is so independent already. Heck, Bruce rarely helps him out any longer.

Sometimes, The Boy Wonder is too mature for his own good.

And however much Wally refers to Dick as a child, it is quite clear Dick hasn't been one for a long time. If ever. Gulping and glancing down onto the floor, Wally heaves a deep breath.

Dick may look like a child, but he doesn't really act like one.

What does that make him?

Even though Wally wants to nurse Dick, he's afraid the teenager will think he's babying him, so instead he gets up and wrings his hands awkwardly. He wants Robin to know he respects him.

"You took quite the beating," he croaks.

Dick cringes and nods. He stares down at his bandaged hands silently.

"Yeah, I did…" He says. "Batman will be so mad..." With a flop and an exaggerated sigh he lies back down onto the mat. "oh, the jolly..." He whispers.

Wally cringes at the mention of The Bat.

"Oh, also... thank you for saving me." Dick says in a tired voice, glancing towards Wally, half expecting the ginger to boast or brag about his achievement, but the hero doesn't.

Wally grins at him and reclines by his side on the mat: "No problem, my fair maiden." He says.

Dick huffs and rolls his eyes: "Whatever," he says.

He was let off easily this time, he guesses.

Wally just keeps grinning as he gently nudges the younger's side with his knee. "Hey, don't be so broody. For all Batman knows, you were just passing through the city, after training here at the mountain, when you were attacked." He wags his eyebrows in an attempt at lighting the mood.

Dick sighs and rolls his eyes: "I could have done that in civil clothes."

"Oh, right." Wally says, and then purses his lips. He contemplates his options for a few seconds, mull over many scenarios, and then eventually breathe: "Damn, you really are screwed."

Dick whines lightly and hides his face with his hands, even though it stings.

"Thanks for the reminder, West." He says. The older hero scratches his neck and cowers apologetically. "Aw, man. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He says with a sheepish grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Review, I might continue this.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 14th 2016<br>**


End file.
